canon_star_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ocean
An ocean was a location with water. Appearances * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part I * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part II * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part IV * Attack of the Clones * Clone Cadets * ARC Troopers * Water War * Gungan Attack * Prisoners * Conspiracy * Fugitive * Dark Disciple * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Part III * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V * Darth Vader Annual 2: Technological Terror * Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch * Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release * Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold * The Voice of the Empire (Mentioned Only) * Most Wanted * Solo: Expanded Edition (Mentioned Only) * Rebel Rising * Thrawn (Mentioned Only) * Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice (Mentioned Only) * Ocean Rescue * Thrawn: Alliances (Mentioned Only) * Family Reunion – and Farewell (Mentioned Only) * Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure (Mentioned Only) * Powered Down, Part I * Powered Down, Part II * Rogue One novel * Raymus (Mentioned Only) * A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy (Mentioned Only) * Contingency Plan (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild * Star Wars Annual 3 (Appear in flashback) * Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV * The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi? (Mentioned Only) * Life Debt * Empire's End (Mentioned Only) * Last Shot (Mentioned Only) * The Legends of Luke Skywalker (Mentioned Only) * Scorched (Mentioned Only) * Phasma * True Love * The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI (Mentioned Only) * Synara's Score * The Platform Classic * Station Theta Black * Treasure Chest * Bucket's Quest * The Need for Speed * Sixty Seconds to Destruction * Buggle's Night Out * The Rematch * All Aces Battle Royale * Bibo * The Force Awakens * The Force Awakens novel * The Force Awakens junior novel * The Force Awakens, Part V (Mentioned Only) * The Force Awakens, Part VI * Captain Phasma, Part II * Cobolt Squadron * Rules of the Game * Hear Nothing, See Nothing, Say Nothing (Mentioned Only) * The Wine in Dreams (Mentioned Only) * The Last Jedi * The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition * The Last Jedi junior novel * Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter * Rey's Journey * The Last Jedi, Part I * The Last Jedi, Part II * The Last Jedi, Part III * The Last Jedi, Part IV * Porg Problems * Porgs! * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 3 * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 4 Sources * Gungan Grand Army in the Encyclopedia * Mon Calamari in the Encyclopedia * Quarren in the Encyclopedia * Star Wars: Complete Locations * Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide * Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away * Star Wars: The Rebel Files * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary * Dawn of Rebellion * Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles * Solo: A Star Wars Story The Official Guide * Admiral Ackbar in the Databank * Aiwha in the Databank * Baron Attsmun in the Databank * Kamino in the Databank * Mon Cala in the Databank * Mon Calamari in the Databank * Savareen in the Databank